Piedmon's plan to capture the digidestined
by Becci 'D
Summary: Piedmon captures Tai in attemped to get all the digidestined! Can Matt and the others save Tai before it's to late!?


****

BECCI 'D': Hi ya! Just writhing to say I don't own digimon, which belongs to fox kids, blah, blah, blah! (You know the rest!) Anyway in joy my fic! ^__^

****

PIEDMON'S PLAN TO CAPTURE THE DIGIDESTINED

The digidestined were in the forest when suddenly they were attacked by an evil digimon. (Dark-Tyrannomon). The gangs digimon digivolved and was battering him.

FIRE BLAST (said DarkTyrannomon)

GIGA BLASTER

MEGA WOLF CLAW

WING BLADE

CELESTIAL ARROW

HAND OF FATE

VULCAN'S HAMMER

HORN BUSTER

FLOWER CANON

All there attacks hit Dark-Tyrannomon and he went crashing to the ground. Then a giant explosion leaving smoke every where and the gang was caught in it.

"What's going on?" *cough! * said Matt.

"I don't know!" *cough! * said Izzy.

When the smoke cleared Dark-Tyrannomon had disappeared but so did Tai!

"What happened?" asked Joe.

"I'm not sure" replied Sora.

"Guy's, where's Tai?" Agumon said anxiously.

"He was here just a second a go" replied Mimi.

"We've got to find him!" shouted Kari.

"Calm down, I'm already on the case" said Izzy as he was typing away on his computer. "Huh!? I've found him, but how did he get all the way over there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"Well Tai's digivice signal shows that Tai is right on the other side of the forest it would take at least a few hours to walk it but Tai got there in under 5 minutes!" explained Izzy.

"I don't like this you guys" said TK "This looks like a trap to get all of us!"

"Yeah, I say that evil digimon was a diversion" said Sora.

"So what! We have to get Tai!" said Kari.

"Don't worry Kari, we will get him back" said Sora.

"It would be quicker if me and Tentomon digivolve, then we will get there quicker" suggested Biyomon.

"Good idea" said Izzy.

__

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVED TO BIRDRAMON

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVED TO KABUTTERIMON

The two digimon carried the children and the other digimon to the area Tai was located. When they arrived they saw a cabin (wooden House!) on the beach that they landed on.

"So where's Tai?" asked Kari.

"He's inside that cabin" replied Izzy.

"This is too suspicious, I defiantly know that this isn't good news" said Gatomon.

"That's why some of us will stay out here and the rest of us go in there" said Izzy.

"Right! Me, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon will go in there and the rest of you stay out here. We can't take any chances, ok?" ordered Matt.

"OK!" the gang said.

Matt's group quietly walked over to the cabin and opened the door. Matt went in first. The room was empty and dark but then he noticed Tai chained to the wall.

"Quick we've got to get him down!" said Matt.

PEPPER BREATH  
BLUE BLASTER

The chains were broken and Matt catched Tai before he fell on the ground.

"Hey Tai, wake up!" Matt said worriedly.

Tai opened his eyes quickly but they weren't a hazel brown! They were an angry red! Tai grabbed Matt round the neck and strangled him.

"Tai what are you doing?" Agumon said shocked.

"Ha,ha,ha,haaa! You fool's!" said Tai "It was so easy to trick you!"

"That's not Tai's voice! That's Piedmons!" said Agumon.

"That's right!" Laughed Piedmon.

Tai's figure suddenly turned into Piedmon and he let go of Matt who was lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"You tricked us!" shouted Gabumon with anger.

"Matt are you ok!?" shouted TK.

"I'll be alright, but let's get outer here!" replied Matt.

~At the edge of the forest~

"Where are they? There taking to long" Kari said really worried.

"Your right Kari they shouldn't have taken this long" said Sora.

"Look it's Izzy" said Gatomon.

"Izzy what happened? And where's the others!" said Joe.

"They are just behind me....." Said Izzy turning around. "Huh!? Where did they go!? Oh no Piedmon must have them!"

"WHAT!?" said all of them.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Biyomon.

"We've got to come up with a plan!" said Izzy.

~Back at the cabin~

Piedmon had chucked Matt and the others into a cage in a back room in the cabin. This room was also empty and dark.

"I'm scared!" said Mimi.

"Don't worry Mimi, I am to" said TK.

"What's going to happen now?" said Palmon.

"Well it looks like it's up to Izzy and the rest to get us out of here. I guess" replied Matt.

"Look! Its Tai!" said TK.

Matt turned round and saw Tai in another cage laying on the floor next to them but he was unconscious and had a cut to his forehead, which made him have blood all over his face. He also had lots of scratches and bruise's on him.

"TAI! TAI! Can you here me? Oh Tai, please wake up!" said Matt.

"Matt what's wrong with him?" asked TK.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if his alive or d…." Matt trailed off.

"I'll tell you should I" said a voice.

"Piedmon!" said the digimon.

"What are you going to do with us?" demanded Matt.

"Well, probably the same thing I done to the keeper of courage" smirked Piedmon.

"What did you do to him!?" shouted Agumon.

"Lets say his not dead yet and it was fun torturing him and the fact that his dying from poison!" laughed Piedmon "Soon the Keeper of courage will be no more!"

"What! You monster!" said Mimi.

"Well, I am evil" grinned Piedmon. "And just a little reminder, there's nothing you can do about it!"

Piedmon then left the room laughing.

"Oh no Matt, what are we going to do?" TK said sadly.

Matt did not answer he went to the side of the cage where Tai was on the over side.

"Tai! Tai! Please if you can here me, please respond by moving or something!" Matt said really worried.

Tai still did not move but then his hand started to move slightly. You could just barley see it but they new that he could here them.

"His alive!" said Mimi.

"Tai now listen to me. You're not going to die! You can pull through this, you're strong! You can fight it, you here me!? Your not going to die on us, you got that!?" Matt said trying to raise Tai's hopes up.

Tai responded by a slight nod to his head then he was still again.

~Back in the forest~

"Right guy's, you all get the plan?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah" replied all of them.

"Right, Sora, Kari you take Biyomon and Gatomon to the back of the cabin and brake in there. The digivice signals coming from there so I guess that's where piedmon is keeping them" said Izzy.

"OK" said Sora and Kari.

"Me and Joe will stand guard and remember if you run into Piedmon stop what you're doing and run the other way. Got that?" said Izzy.

"Yeah" said all of them.

Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon went round to the back of the cabin. They looked in through a small window and they could just see a glimpse of a cage with Patamon sitting in there.

"Biyomon use your spiral twister to brake the lock" said Sora.

"Ok, SPIRAL TWISTER!" said Biyomon.

The lock came off and Sora opened the door and they were pleased to find their friends.

"Sora!" *whispered* said Gabumon.

"Shhhhh! We going to get you outer here" *whispered* said Sora.

LIGHTNING CLAW

The cage came flying open and all of them got out.

"Where's Tai?" asked Kari.

"He's over there" said Matt.

"Huh what happened!?" demanded Kari.

"I'll tell you later we have to get outer here! Gatomon can you open his cage?" said Matt.

"Sure! LIGHTNING CLAW!" said Gatomon.

"Everyone out side! Sora can you help carry Tai?" asked Matt.

"Of course I will!" replied Sora.

Sora and Matt carried Tai's limp body out why the others had run on ahead to the forest. They all got to the forest and decided they should get out of this area. So Biyomon and Tentomon digivolved again and carried them off to a safe location. It was too late before Piedmon realised that they were gone!

"Right my little pretty's its time for…HUH!? Where have they gone!? Curse those digidestined I will eventually get you and when I do you will you be begging for your life!" Piedmon said angrily.

~Another part of the digiworld~

"What's wrong with Tai?" asked Kari.

"Piedmon poisoned him, I don't know how long his got! We have to find an antidote!" said Agumon.

"What!?" said Kari now with tears in her eyes.

"Kari, it's ok, Tai will make it" said Sora comforting Kari.

"Joe, I think you should come over here" said Gomamon.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"Well you're the one with the knowledge about injuries and stuff right?" replied Gomamon.

"Yeah, I guess" said Joe.

"Well here's your first patient!" said Gomamon pointing to Tai.

"What!?" said Joe running over to Tai.

When he got to Tai, blood was still running down his face and he looked pale. He also was now finding it hard to breathe!

"Quick! Pass my bag" said Joe.

Gomamon instantly passed it over. Joe took out some water and poured a little on to a clean cloth and started to wipe the blood of the unconscious Tai. He checked Tai's pulse and it didn't look too good. Joe also began to patch up any other wounds that Tai had.

"That should help him for now. We've got to find an antidote!" said Joe.

"I know how" said Izzy.

"How?" asked the others.

"Give me that cloth with Tai's blood on. If I analyse it a can find out what poison it was, then I can find an antidote" explained Izzy.

"Get to it then" said Matt.

It was a little while before Izzy had found out what poison it was but he eventually done it.

"Prodigious! I've found it! We need to find a certain flower that produces liquid instead of pollen" said Izzy.

"Where on earth will we find that?" said Mimi.

"I know!" said Palmon.

"Then where?" asked Patamon.

"We would usually find it by fresh water. Like a stream or something" replied Palmon.

"Which would be where?" asked Matt.

"I'm looking now" said Izzy "Right, it looks like there's a stream about a 15 minutes walk from here"

"Ok then! Me, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon and TK and Patamon will go to the stream and the rest of you stay here with Tai" said Matt who was soon off with the others running in the direction Izzy pointed.

"Come on Tai, you will be all right, just hang in there" Kari said with a flurry of tears.

"He be alright Kari. The others will be back sooner than you know it" Joe said comforting her.

~At the stream~

"I think that's it" Sora said pointing to a really colourful flower.

"Well let's grab some and get back" said Matt.

It didn't take long for Matt and the group to get the flower. That's because they ran all the way there and back.

"Did you get it?" asked Kari.

"Yeah we did" replied TK.

"Quick, give it here" said Joe.

Joe got the contents of liquid part of the flower in a hand made bowl and poured a little in Tai's mouth. Tai took little sips until eventually it was all gone.

"Nothing is happening!!" shouted Kari.

"Kari it is going to take a little while before anything happens" said Izzy.

"How long Izzy?" asked Tentomon.

"I'm not sure. That's up to Tai" replied Izzy.

It was now late in the afternoon and everyone was getting tied but know one took their eyes off Tai. It was then all there worries had vanished when Tai started to stir.

"Look! Tai's waking up!" Agumon said delighted.

Tai groaned a little and tossed his head slightly. Then his eye's started to twitch and he opened them slowly. He woke up to see all his friends crowded around him. Even though Tai had awakened he was still was ill and weak.

"Tai your awake! I'm glad your ok" Kari said hugging her brother.

"How do you feel Tai?" asked Sora.

"Like, like being run over by a truck!" replied Tai weakly.

"Even though his ill, he still has time for a joke!" said Matt.

"What happened?" asked Tai coughing slightly.

"What!? You mean you don't remember?" said Agumon.

"All I remember is a lot of smoke and something grabbed me. Then it was dark and I was in a lot of pain. I just about heard some voices, so I tried to get up but couldn't. Then all you guy's were standing around me" explained Tai.

"Piedmon poisoned you and left you for dead. But Izzy found a cure and that's why you are a wake now" said Agumon.

"We thought you wasn't going to make it but we never gave up our hopes" said Kari.

"Well I'm all right now" Tai said trying to get up but collapsed on his hands and knees coughing.

"Tai you're in no fit state to be moving around. You have to save you energy" Joe said worried.

Tai knew he was right but he hated other people helping him, he rather be helping others. Tai didn't listen to Joe, he was determined to get up. Tai slowly pulled himself up and he was puffing for air at the same time.

"Tai I told you not to!" Joe said.

"See, I'm alright. I might be weak physically but I'm strong inside" Tai said standing.

"I said once, I'll say it again. Once Tai has something on his brain there's no stopping him to it's done!" said Matt.

"Yeah, like kicking Piedmon's butt!" said Tai.

"I'm with you on that one" said Matt.

"Well it's kinda late. So we should get some sleep you guys" suggested Agumon.

"Yeah we can kick his butt tomorrow!" said Gabumon.

THE END

****

BECCI 'D': Well do ya think? Please review my fic! Flames aloud as long as you tell me why it sucks! (Saves me doing the same thing in the future!)


End file.
